


Soft Like Silk

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Puns & Word Play, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's been too long since Felix let Dimitri brush his hair.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Certified Good Shit™, FE3H Kink Meme





	Soft Like Silk

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Dimtri loves Felix’s long hair, especially now after the war when Felix doesn’t have it up in a ponytail all the time. He takes every opportunity to touch it, and eventually he has a chance to brush it!  
> Bonus: if Dimitri really liked Felix relaxing under his hands.

He remembers when Felix started wearing his hair tied back all the time, because Glenn wore it that way and it made him look more grown up. But sometimes he'd take it down "just for Dimitri" and let him brush or play with it. The last time he'd had a chance to brush Felix's hair was the summer before the Tragedy.

It's been ten years since then. Ten years, four months, and two weeks since that day. The Empire has fallen, the remains of those who slither are gone, Fodlan's reconstruction is close to complete, and Felix has taken to wearing his hair down more often these days. Especially at night.

"I've missed this," Dimitri murmurs as he runs his fingers through the black locks. They're more than halfway down Felix's back at this point, as soft as ever and twice as thick. Picking up the old silver hairbrush from the nightstand, he begins to run it gently through Felix's hair, taking his time with every stroke.

"That's your father's brush?" Felix asks. Dimitri nods.

"The one his father gave him, and the one he gave to me on my thirteenth birthday," he says. "But it goes back even further. According to the stories, it actually belonged to my great-grandfather. It's an old family _hair_ loom."

Felix, who's never been a fan of puns or wordplay, _laughs,_ and Dimitri feels warm and fuzzy all over. Right now it almost feels like they've gone back ten years, the weight of loss and death and war miles away. Dimitri smooths the brush over another section of hair, amazed at how it apparently never tangles and how good it smells right now.

(He's almost certain Felix is using the floral-scented rinse Mercedes gave them, even if he insists otherwise.)

Felix's chin drops onto his chest as Dimitri works, his breathing slow and even. It's been too long since Felix was this relaxed with him, even when they came back together during the war it was a slow and awkward process of expressing their feelings through desperate kisses and heated sex and of course, sparring. The softer things that had once come naturally to them had taken time to rediscover; even something as simple as holding hands felt like a major event.

But right now, they're within the confines of their room, Felix warm and relaxed underneath him, and Dimitri can't help occasionally pushing his hair to the side to nuzzle Felix's neck or kiss his bare shoulder. Felix _melts,_ and it's as if those halycon days never ended. A time before death, before war, when all they needed was each other.

Dimitri continues to take his time, until the last lock of hair is smooth and shiny against the others; by now Felix has practically fallen asleep, leaning his back against Dimitri's chest.

It's tempting to just stay like this. Felix still has his pants on, Dimitri's still mostly dressed, and they're sitting up, but he's never felt this comfortable.

"Thanks," Felix murmurs. "Not just for that, either. For still being here."

Dimitri holds him closer, squeezing his hand and kissing the top of his head. They're older, wiser, more scarred, but in their hearts they've never truly stopped being those innocent boys who loved each other more than anything.

"I could say the same to you, Felix."


End file.
